Emo Sasuke
by DaDarkestWriter
Summary: Random stories about Sasuke the Emo. I have nothing againsst Emos, I ust wanted to write this story.
1. It's an Emo Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will**

It was a normal day in Kohona. Sasuke the Emo, Sakura the Pink Haired One, and Naruto the Ramen-Eater were finished with training and Kakashi-Sensei just left.

"So, Sakura. Do you wanna go and eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

"Ummmm. Ok! Hey Sasuke wanna come?" Sakura asked

"sniff No, eating Ramen makes me hurt inside and reminds me of my scared past!" Sasuke screamed while running away. "I'm gonna go see what Shino doing!" He yelled before he left.

Team 10 was also finished with their training when Sasuke came running into them.

"O-h, h-hel-l-o S-sasuke." Hinata said. Sasuke returned with a nod. "Kiba, do you want to come collect bugs with me?" Shino asked.

"Ummmm. Ok! Hey Sasuke, wanna come?" Kiba asked.

"sniff No, collecting bugs makes me hurt inside and reminds me of my scared past!" Sasuke screamed while running away. "I'm gonna go see what Ino doing!" He yelled before he left. (**A/N** Don't ask me why he's going to Ino.)

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! Do you want to go get ice-cream with me!?!?!?!?" Ino squealed when Sasuke was at least 20 feet from her.

"sniff No, eating ice-cream makes me hurt inside and reminds me of my scared past!" Sasuke screamed while running away. "I'm gonna go see what Gaara's doing!" He yelled before he left.

When he arrived at Suna, Sasuke knocked at the door and Temari answered it. "Hey Gaara," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke your just in time. Kankuro and I were going to go and kick some puppies, murder people, and wail about our personal and emotional problems to random people on the street who will eventually put us into Ninja Rehab." Gaara said.

"OK! SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!!" Sasuke yelled like Naruto.

**Well, there it is. Yeah that's it.**

**You don't have to review, I just wanted to write this for the heck of it.**


	2. Emo Like Me

**Hey! Here's more of Sasuke the Emo!!!!!!!**

**Now with the disclaimer, we have, Shikamaru!!!!**

**Shikamaru: -Sighs- How troublesome. DaDarkestWriter doesn't own Naruto.**

**DaDarkestWriter: C'mon! Say it with more enthusiasm!!**

**Shikamaru: Why? Who do you think I am? Naruto?**

**Hinata: -Gasps- Naruto? Where?**

**DaDarkestWriter: Oi **

_Narrator_

Normal Character

_Character's thoughts_

_We meet Naruto and Sasuke currently in a game of Ping-Pong. Wait what the crap? Ninja aren't supposed to play Ping-Pong! Oh, well. I get paid on the hour. Ok, we have Naruto and Sasuke playing Ping-Pong and currently Sasuke is winning 3400 to 1._

"UH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WIN SASUKE-TEME! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto complained for the 3399th time.

"Well, if you really want to know. I'll tell you a secret." Sasuke said.

"-gasps- Really! A secret!" Naruto said.

"Yep. Do you know why I win so much?" Sasuke asked.

"OH, OH. I know! It's because you take those pills in the morning, at 3:00, and at 7:00 at night!" Naruto said.

"NO! IT'S NOT! And how do you know I take pills?" Sasuke said.

"I don't stalk you." Naruto replied almost immediately.

"Whatever. Ok, the reason I win…"

"Yeah!"

"Is because…"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"I…"

"WTF IS IT ALREADY?!"

"Nah, I don't fell like telling you."

"WHAT? WHY!"

"I win because….-whispers- I'm emo."

"……….THAT'S YOUR BIG SECRET?!?! YOU WIN BECAUSE YOU'RE EMO?!?!"

"You know Naruto, you should try being emo. It has lots of benefits."

"Oh, yeah. Like what?"

"Well, when your emo, you can dress any way you want."

"I CAN DO THAT ALREADY!!"

"Yeah, but when people make fun of you, you don't get angry. You cry."

"I cry."

"Yep."

"…"

"And," continued Sasuke, "You never blush because you loose enough blood cutting yourself. Oh, and emo's get a 50 discount at the emo store. And you get super human powers!"

"Really?! Super human powers?!?! Like what?!?!"

"Well, you see this coin," Sasuke said as he took out a coin from mid air. He did some fancy hand signs, (not like the regular ones) and the coin was gone.

"WOW!" Naruto said being the dim-witted idiot he is "CAN YOU TEACH MY THAT?"

"Sorry, trade emo secret. The only bad thing about being emo is that you have a fan club. With fan girls in it. –shivers- Just… like… Sakura"

Naruto thought the hardest that he could and this was it:

_Regular Naruto + Sakura No._

_Emo Naruto + Sakura Yes. _

_OH! Yes or no, yes or no!!_

"Wait, so you're telling me that if I become emo, I will have my own army of fan girls?"

"Yeah, isn't it terrible?" Sasuke said.

"Well, how do I become emo?" Naruto asked

"Well, first you would have to have a scarred past. Which you have. Then, you're going to have to read this book, which I wrote called **The Complete Guide to Being Emo. By Sasuke Uchiha **then, you should be set."

_A few days later, Naruto was emo. More emo than Sasuke ever was. He got his army of fan girls and was semi-happy. Sasuke, not feeling the love, decided that life wasn't worth living anymore and decided to kill himself. He could not find a way to kill himself so he just settled with looking at the mirror. The glass broke and he lost so much blood that he died. _

_Naruto decided that after a while, he was just not liking being emo, so he stopped. He stills wears black today and that's why in the 2__nd__ part of the series, he has black on his orange jumpsuit. _

_Hinata, realizing that Naruto was emo decided to settle down with Kiba. They are very happy now. _

_Since I did not mention Lee in any of this, Lee continued to be his abnormal self._

_THE END! _


End file.
